Siriusly speaking, I Love my Family!
by siriuslygrednforge
Summary: An insight into the mind of a young Sirius Black. And his family troubles!
1. Chapter 1

Siriusly speaking, I Love My Family!

Family. Meh – that is exactly what I feel when someone mentions that word. I don't even think I have a family. My mother is probably the best mother one could ever have. Walburga Black – The mother who wishes her son was never born. "Oh Sirius, stop empathizing with those muggles", "Oh Sirius, just because you were sorted into Gryffindor doesn't mean you will forget the traditions of the House of Black". All she cares is about the House of Black, which is getting blacker everyday. I mean, how can these people even be my family?!

For everyone at my house, I bring disgrace to the family honestly speaking, I love doing that. It is better to spend the holidays in Snivelly's company than to spend them with a bunch of narrow minded idiots. How can they even tolerate the nonsense Voldemort's been feeding in their minds ?! Can't they just come back to their senses?! Especially Bellatrix. I think she fancies him. I always knew she had a bad choice in men. The only person who I feel sad and proud for is Andromeda. She married a muggle. She actually went against the wishes of everyone and married Ted Tonks. Hope is still alive!

Coming back to me, Sirius Black III or rather, the black sheep of the family (pun intended).I am thinking of running away and as usual, I have absolutely no idea what I will be doing after that. Probably live alone. Much better than living in this filth. And I am sure no one would mind. In fact, mum would be glad to burn my name off the family tree.

But the person I hate the most after my mother and Bellatrix is Regulus. I think he is becoming a Death Eater just to annoy me and to prove he is the better son. The idiot won't even last a day as a Death Eater. It's a miracle he got selected into the Slytherin Quidditch Team. My parents are proud of him though and mum's started saying,"Oh Sirius, learn something from your brother". The only thing I would learn from him is not to be an idiot.

The only people who understand me are Prongs, Mooney and Wormtail , if he gets time from eating. And perhaps good old Minnie. She was the one who wiped my tears when my mother sent me the Howler, expressing her displeasure about me getting into Gryffindor (laugh as much as you want). I know my mother is charming, thank you very much. If only I had a mother like Minnie!

Everyone thinks that Sirius Black has everything he wants, but then they are so wrong. I just need family, like my fellow Marauders. I am jealous of them because of the fact that their families love them and support them for who they are and for everything that they do. But the good thing is that, their families treat me as their own too. In fact, the Potters have invited me over for tea today, so I really need to get going before James finishes eating all the scones!

If anyone of you breathes a word about me crying, I swear on Merlin's pants that I will hex you so bad that you won't get out of 's at least for a Kidding! It actually felt nice to know that you actually care about me that you bothered to read a million! But please, just don't tell anyone about the crying bit.

Signing off,

Yours truly,

Padfoot the Awesome!


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello there everyone, I'm back. You guys are in for a treat today since I'm going to tell you about the infamous howler incident. But promise me you won't laugh about it. And I hope you remember my warning!_

The journey to Hogwarts was brilliant. I met the awesomest people today - James Potter and Remus Lupin. And there was this fat kid with us called Peter. James is too darn funny, exactly like me. Remus is cool but he was feeling a bit sick today, the poor bloke felt a bit down. So we cheered him up during the journey.

We were standing in awe in front of the gates.I was actually here, at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Finally, I could be away from my 'charming' mother. And possibly away from all those idiots who were supposed to be my siblings. If only I get sorted into Gryffindor. The thing is, every person from the Black family gets sorted into Slytherin. And I was looking forward to break that tradition, since I really wanted to get into Gryffindor - Where dwell the brave at heart. It would be a bummer if I get sorted into Slytherin. Imagine being in the same room with those idiots!

We were taken inside by a stern but kind looking woman, who was supposed to be Minerva McGonagall. THE Minerva McGonagall. People said that she can turn into a cat. I mean, it's really cool if you can turn into an animal at your own will! We were made to stand near in the front. It felt a bit weird and embarassing to stand in front of everyone. I could see Narcissa and Bellatrix , my deranged cousins and that Snivellus kid from the train. There was this girl James had taken a liking too - Lily Evans. Too bad for him she hung out with that Snivelly, who himself was such a big sourpuss. I could see bringing the Sorting called out James' name first and placed the hat on his head when he sat on the stool. And even before the hat touched his head, it shouted,"GRYFFINDOR!"I was happy for him, he deserved it. I hoped the same for myself.

Time passed as I saw Remus, Peter and Lily getting sorted into Gryffindor. I swear Snivelly wasn't happy to see Lily getting sorted. He and my sisters got sorted into Slytherin. I was left with Frank Longbottom. Just then, I heard McGonagall call out my name,"Sirius Black"

This was moment I was waiting for. I was silently hoping the Hat would sort me into Gryffindor. I sat uneasily on the stool, sweating profusely. I felt a shiver run down my spine when she placed the Hat on my what seemed an etyernity, the Hat shouted,"GRYFFINDOR! Well done young man, did you know you are the first Black not to be sorted into Slytherin. I have high hopes from you!"

I let out an ecstatic "YES" followed by a low "Sorry" as I saw everyone staring in my direction. I was too happy. Even McGonagall smiled as I hopped to the Gryffindor table to take my place between James and Remus, while everyone was cheering for me. I had never felt so good in my entire life of 11 years. This had to be the best day of my life. Well, one of the best since there was this time when I gave Bellatrix a horrible hair cut which Aunt Druella couldn't fix! We were still talking about the Sorting during dinner, which was exquisite. If only Kreacher would learn to cook like that!

I really had a good night's sleep. Finally, I had found friends and people who would understand me. The four of us stayed up late playing cards until the prefects told us to go to sleep. I was actually looking forward for the next day!

We woke up and hurried down to the Great Hall for breakfast. We could see the food spread out on the table. We sat down and began to take our plates as I saw Narcissa and Bellatrix glaring at me. I smirked at them and ook a sip of my pumpkin juice. I saw a black owl swooping down towards the table and I spat out the pumpkin juice, drenching Peter who was sitting opposite me. It was a Howler from my mother!

"SIRIUS BLACK III, DO YOU KNOW HOW DISAPPOINTED I AM IN YOU?! IT'S A DIFFERENT THING THAT YOU ALWAYS DISAPPOINT ME AND YOUR FATHER, BUT THIS! I GOT THE LETTER GOT SORTED INTO GRYFFINDOR. I HOPE YOU KNOW THAT NO ONE IN OUR FAMILY HAS EVER GOT SORTED INTO A HOUSE OTHER THAN SLYTHERIN. AND YOU GOT SORTED INTO GRYFFINDOR. THINK OF ALL THE MUGGLES YOU WILL BE SPENDING YOUR TIME DOES NOT SEEM FIT FOR ANY MEMBER OF THE BLACK FAMILY TO MINGLE WITH SUCH FILTH. IMAGINE WHAT YOUR FOREFATHERS WOULD THINK. WE HAVE NEVER BEEN SO ASHAMED OF YOU. And Cissy and Bella, congratulations on making to slytherin. We are very proud of you",saying this, the Howler dropped down with the crest of the Black family clearly seen.

Everyone was staring at me. I was so shocked and angry. I really hated my mother for this. i could feel James patting me, saying that everything was fine. Why did my mother have to say this? Forget about me, why did she have to say such bad things about muggles. Now everyone was going to hate me And it was all her fault. I could see Bellatrix and Narcissa laughing in my direction. Even Snivellus was laughing. I slammed my goblet on the table and got up from the table, pushing off James' hands that were trying to stop me. I stormed off. i just wanted to get away from everyone. Somewhere I could be alone.

I went to the Library and took out a book about famous wizads. loved books and I thought that some reading might help in making my mood better. But I was wrong. I opened the book to see the picture of my ancestor Phineas Nigellus Black. I slammed the book and began to cry, careful enough not to make any noise. I hated myself for being a Black. Why did I have to be born in this family?! Didn't my mother love me that she always reminded me of what a disappointed son I was for them?! I cried and cried. i didn't want to attend any classes that day. Eveyone must be hating me because of my mother's comments. How do I tell them that I don't think that way?!

Just then, I heard a friendly voice say my name. I looked up to see smile at me in a friendly way. She sat beside me and wiped my tears away. I was stunned."I am sorry for what happened today morning. I find you to be a really good person at heart, despite your family lineage. And don't worry, I have told everyone not to treat you badly because of the Howler. Let me know if anyone teases you about it. Now ome and have lunch, your friends are waiting for you", she told me. I was so grateful towards her. She wasn't as stern as she looked. I really wished my mother was as considerate as she was! I looked towards the door to see James, Remus and Peter waving at me, their faces smiling. I felt happy to see that these guys did not desert me. I got up from my chair and joined them as we left for our DADA class.

_This was it. Now you see why I hate my mother so much! I know Minnie's awesome.I am really lucky and happy to be a Gryffindor. After that day, no one was rude to me, in fact they all were quite friendly with me, much to my sisters' chagrin. Keep watching this space for more of my family troubles. I know you would be entertained by it. Seriously, it feels great to know that you guys actually bother to read them :)_

Signing off,

Yours truly,

Padfoot the Awesome!


	3. Chapter 3

"I've had enough of this mum, I told you I am NOT going to join Bellatrix and Narcissa. I don't want to grow up into a zealot who thinks that MUGGLES are the scum of the wizarding world.I don't care if you disown me for this. All I can say is that YOU need to open your eyes and get out of this nonsense." I shouted as mum looked glared at me.I was tired of this nonsense. Mum had told me to join Bellatrix and Narcissa in becoming a Death was it.I had never felt so angry at her in my whole life.

"Sirius, I am ashamed to have you as my at all that talent going to waste.I thought you would realize that mudbloods do not deserve to learn are just filth. I don't care if you have mudblood friends, you will listen to us and go join your cousins." Mum told me when I was trying to read a had an argument during lunch when she and dad told me to join those deranged cousins of mine in becoming a Death Eater. We had a huge argument after that. She called me all sorts of names - useless, shame of her flesh, pathetic excuse for a son,etc. I didn't care. I always knew she never liked me as her son. She would rather die than have a son like me. And I would rather die than rot in this stupid excuse for a home. I fished out my mirror. Luckily, Prongs was polishing his broomstick.

"Oi Prongs, I need to talk to you" I said as he peered through the mirror."Go on" he replied."Mum's lost it. She asked to me to join the Idiots' Society today.I told her I won't but you know how she is.I don't want to live here anymore, I mean I'm tired of all this nonsense." I continued.I knew I could count on James, he's the only person who understood me and did not judge me a all."Where are you planning to go then?" he asked me."I don't know, do you think I have ANY idea what I'm going to do now? Even I don't know what will happen next!" I replied.I really didn't know what to do, except that I was going to leave this house, for once and never come back."Probably go to the Leaky Cauldron?" I continued. "Are you out of your mind? The Leaky Cauldron? Do you even know how their pea soup tastes like? Don't tell me you are going to spend your whole life in that place" James said.

"I know how delicious their pea soup is, thank you very much" I replied "So, if not there, where should I go? Do you think Dumbledore will let me stay in Hogwarts? As it is, it's just a matter of a year or two"."Or maybe, you can stay with , you have would be so cool! And you don't have to worry about your family" James said.I almost spat my butterbeer out."Are you serious? No wait, I'm Sirius. Oh forget that. But really, your house? What about your family?" I asked him."They love you more than they love me, Sirius. So just pack your bags and be ready. Try to sneak out at night. And do one thing for me. Please leave dungbombs outside Regulus' room."James said."Consider it done!" I replied.

That was one of those moments when I don't curse my Merlin, I've got such brilliant friends, who actually care about my mum discovered I had left, she burnt my name off the Family Uncle Alphard (Bless him!) left me my share of the money, because he felt sad for me. I never saw my mother after that. And as James said, The Potters treated me like their own son. I couldn't have asked more than that!


End file.
